The present invention relates to steerable, electrically powered, three-wheeled vehicles of the type used by the handicapped and others desiring to ride and, more particularly, to certain new and useful improvements in such structures which render them better able to perform their functions. Front and rear wheel-driven, three-wheeled vehicles wherein a swivelable, vertically adjustable contour chair is supported on a post at the rear end of the vehicle and a steering post extends upwardly from the front of the vehicle to a position in which it can be readily grasped by the seat occupant, are well known and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,327 and 4,666,008. The present invention is directed to such a three-wheeled vehicle which is rear wheel driven, and compactly transports the batteries used to power the motor near the rear end of the vehicle below the contour chair supported thereon.